uddupfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus
Jesus is a mysterious hitman, known as one of the best hit men in the Underworld. He is a crossover character from Jesus and Jesus Sajin Kouro, by Nanatsuki Kyoichi and illustrated by Fujiwara Yoshihide. Appearance Jesus has spiky black hair and dark eyes. He usually wears a jacket and a tee shirt, with pants. As Fujisawa Shingo, he wears a formal suit and wears rectangular glasses. He also hides a knife and a gun under his suit, just in case. Personality Jesus is the great assassin of the Underworld, yet dislikes useless killing. As a teacher, Fujisawa acts a little dumb. He's always nice to his students, often smiles and jokes. He is rather protective of his students, seen when he enters a battlefield in search of his kidnapped student. When Trump threatened Haruka's safety, he vowed to kill them. Story School Arc Jesus was assigned to take care of Haruka at Aitou Academy, accomplished by having Haruka enroll in the high school despite supposedly being a middle school student. It is hinted that he was aware of this beforehand; as he bumps into Mamoru and Haruka while going to school, he accuses Mamoru of imposing Haruka on him. He also complains about how he now has to defend himself and the school from both members of 24, a criminal syndicate, as well as the assassins after Mamoru's head. After Mamoru leaves Jesus and Haruka, the two of them walk to class. As they are walking, Jesus asks Haruka why she was with that "demon swordsman," but then changes his mind and instead tells her that if Mamoru made himself an enemy, then Jesus would kill one of them. After an assembly, Jesus introduces Haruka as well as Anna Riddle, who also joined his class. When he was about to collect the summer homework, he and Ash notice Mamoru standing outside with a gun, mouthing something, causing alarm to both of them. Jesus then dashes out of the classroom under the pretense that he had forgotten something in the teacher's lounge. The next day, during class, Trump gave an announcement using Morse code telling the members of 24 and Jesus that they were targeting Haruka, and anyone who deciphered the message was free to interfere. Although the students couldn't decipher the message and believed it to be a malfunction with the announcement system (with the exception of Anna, Ash, and Haruka), Jesus and the other assassins understood the situation. When Haruka has a dark premonition about the upcoming battle, she and Anna leave class, and Jesus notes Haruka's condition critically. After the Invisible One leaves, Jesus appears, apparently having briefly come in contact with the killer. Abilities He's always referred as "the best assassin in the Underworld". He uses a knife, different sorts of guns but his favourite weapon is a Colt Python as he fights. Relationships Mamoru Hijikata Both Mamoru and Jesus participated in the war against the TPC, and at one point fought each other, mistaking each other for enemies. They're both good fighters, however they're quite different, as Mamoru noticed in the incident with TPC, because they're not after the same goals. Mamoru wants to hone his skills while Jesus is looking for a "normal" life. In the present time of UDDUP, they've decided to be allies at least for the incident with the Trumps. Karito Tate Tate and Jesus are old acquaintances. They fought a lot in the past, but at one point they discovered that they had the same enemy and became allies for a short time. Since they've defeated their enemy, they've crossed path again once or twice. Jesus refers to Tate as "that guy" or " that annoying guy" and seems to have researched a lot of info on the bodyguard. That's why he knows Anna Riddle and isn't surprised by her clever mind. Even though Jesus "dislikes" Tate, he doesn't behave coldly towards Anna. Category:Characters Category:Male